Game Over
by Magic Gurl
Summary: AU Inuyasha has something to say to Kikyo. Not meant for Kikyo lovers! Review please! -


Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or the song.

Summary- What Inuyasha have to say to Kikyo.

A/N- This will definitely be a One-shot. Depends on how people like it though. I will have another One-shot up soon. Sorry everyone for not updating Spring Break. Writer's Block!! I hate it. Arg!!! 

'...' thinking

"..."talking

__

... Lyrics

~Game Over~

Inuyasha's POV

I hate myself right now. How could I have been so stupid. I should of seen it coming. All the excuses. 

Flashback 

...Ring... Ring...

"Hello?" 

"Kikyo? It's me Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea. Are you busy right now?"

"Uh... Yea kinda. Could you hold on?"

"Sure"

Kikyo got out of the bed wrapping a blanket around her body. 

"Who is it, honey?" asked the guy next to her. 

"It's no one. Lemme tell him I have to go."

"Okay. Hurry up." the guy said as he kissed her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I have to go. My cousin wants me to go shopping with her."

"Oh... Ok.. Bye."

"Bye." 

He hung up. 'Cousin? I never knew she had a cousin. I swear I heard a guy with her.'

End Flashback

All the lies. Was it her charm? Or am I really just that blind. All the signs. I knew he reputation with guys, but I thought she changed. I thought I changed her. 

__

See I don't, know why, I liked you so much

I gave you all, of my trust

I told you , I loved you, now that's all down the drain

ya put me, through pain, I wanna let you know that I feel

I want to forget everything that happened. I want every thought of her wiped out of my head. I loved her. She broke me. My heart feels like it has been stabbed and pulled out. I don't think I could love again. I could feel nothing but anger. I want to kill her. Show her how I feel right now. Tell her how I feel right now. I don't want to hear what she have to say. Besides, after everything she put me through I don't think I could ever trust her again. I hope she burn in hell. 

__

Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out

Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out

Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

Flashback

We just went on a date. I drove her home. Walked her to her door. I leaned in ready to kiss her, when she stopped me.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"It's over." she walked in her house and slammed the door at his face.

I stood there like a idiot. What she said finally registered in my mind. 

"Kikyo! What do you mean 'It's over?'." I shouted. I saw a shadow on one of the windows. I threw a rock at it. 

"She said 'It's over.' Go home kid." the person in the shadow said as he peered out the window. He was half dressed. 

Just like that, it was over. I walked to my car and drove around town. Had I done anything wrong? Was she not satisfied with me? 

End Flashback

__

You thought you could

Keep this shit, from me, yeah

Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story

Ya played me, ya gave me head

Now ya askin' me back

Ya just another hag, look elsewhere

Cuz ya done with me

You think I would just go back to you because you ask? Do you think I'm easy? Is that it? I have to say yes because you asked to be back together? Well, my answer is NO. You played me. You're done with me. I don't want you back. Go fine another toy to play with. You and me is 'game over'. You said so yourself. 

__

Ya questioned, did I care

You could ask anyone, I even said

Ya were my great one

Now it's over, but I do admit, I'm sad

It hurts real bad, I can't sweat,

That's cuz I loved a hoe

Flashback

Ring... Ring...

"Hello?"

"Inuyaha? It's me Kikyo." My voice darken at her name.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"Did you care?"

"Did I care about what?"

"Did you care about me?"

"I loved you. Did you think I cared about you?"

"..................... beep................"

The bitch. She hung up on me. She called me to ask me if I cared and she hangs up on me. What kind of question is that? Did I cared? Did she think I didn't cared? Well, I did. A lot. 

End Flashback

__

Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now

Fuck the presents, might as well throw them out

Fuck all those kisses, it didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back

I once loved her. I once cared about her. I once trusted her. She made me smile. We had a great time together. But all that is over. Game Over with us.

A/N- How was that? Sorry about grammer I didn't edit it. Review!!!! I need comments people!!! 

~Magic Gurl^-^

__


End file.
